drunken games
by starlightdreamer052000
Summary: pretty much what the title says HGSS


Don't own harry potter. If you don't know who does. Your a dumb ass

I though I had wrote to many depressing fics lately. so I going to try a humour one. Also if anyone wants to be my beta feel free my English sucks.

She was no longer the lovable little know it all she once was. She no longer valued life sure she worked and worked hard. She was a recluse Harry and Ginny often came around and left soon after but today Ginny had convince hermione she needed a break and this was the reason she found herself at a muggle night club.

After a lot of persuading Hermione wore a light green corset, with flower design through it, and a pair of black trousers. Her brown curls was loose a flowing freely down her back.. As she looked at around her she couldn't help but grown pop music was blaring out of the music systems the dark lighting made it hard to see and there were only about three people in the room, not including Ginny Luna and Herself.

"Lighten up Herms were here to party it'll pick up it's only ten o clock." Ginny was practically bouncing. As she was already ready drunk. Ginny though it was a good idea to down a bottle of archers before going out, as having children she didn't get to go out often. "The lights remind me of the redridder's." "How many times Luna, redridder's do not exist." Hermione glared at Luna trying to work out exactly why she had gone.

As that thought passed through her mind Tonks turned up. Tonks was panting slightly as she entered her hair was once again neon pink and the heal were so high a normal person wouldn't be able to walk in them let alone somebody who is as accident prone as tonks.

"Guy's get your hand stamped and come with me we can come back here later but there's a pub down the road with a great karaoke bar down the road." Ginnys seqel's could be heard for a mile. Luna looked thoughtful and Hermione just let out a sigh.

Once the four had left the club and entered the pub the atmosphere could not have been more different the place was packed. There was hardly any room to move and the room was very Smokey there was someone on the front stage singing I will survive. "I'll get the drinks." "I'll get the karaoke book." "Oh look a hummerstand." Hermione just glanced at her friend but smiled none the less. Secretly she used to love going to karaoke bars when she was young and though maybe it would so her some good.

Once seated down the others soon joined her. Tonks placed many odd looking drinks on the table. "Um what are those." Ginny smiled Luna downed something green and Tonks started explaining. "Shoooters, chasers, Shots, Malibu for when your good, Archers for when you sing, sambuca for dares, absenth to make the night go quicker, vodka cuz when do you not get pissed with vodka and finally reef to drink when you want."

"oh I want an absenth." Hermione groaned. She had heard exactly how drunk absenth gets to people. "Ginny if have any absenth now you won't remember the rest of the night." Ginny pouted "But I want absenth."

Tonks just laughed. "It's ok Ginny you can have some later now is time to start the games." Once again Hermione Groaned she knew the games the girls played and though she had been set up. "Write everybody set here are the rules you have to pick up as many guys as possible. Ginny I spoke to Harry and he said so long as you only kiss with no toungue then his fine about it he just doesn't want to know. Everybody has to sing a song extra drinks if you manage to nab a man hat that hes wearing or any fancy dress costumes such as an eye patch. But first time for spoof. The sambuca's in the middle of the table who every losses has to drink it.

(this is how to play spoof it's a bit complicated so ignore if it confuses you.) Ok everybody got three coins put them in your hands close your hand remove as many coins as you want and put your hands back on the counter hiding how many coins you have in your hand. Ok Gin how many coins. Are on the table." "5" "Herms." "12" Luna "6" "and I'll say "3." Everybody showed how many they was holding only Hermione had coins so Tonks won that round and the game continued with Ginnny Luna and Hermione. Eventually Hermione lost the game and had to drink the sambuca. "Crap what in that." Luna smiled mischievously. "I added tobacco sauce." Tonks high fived her. "Way to go Luna." "It disgusting I need to get this taste out of my mouth." Tonks handed her a reef. "Here this will take it away if you drink a couple."

After a while Hermione started getting into the swing of the pub. The announcer got on the stage "ok and next up on the stage is Tonks singing like a virgin." The cheers from Hermione Ginny and Luna was defining as Tonks got on stage by then all was on the way to getting drunk..

"Walk into a room, and your heart beat next mine and your mine and your fine and feel you make me feel shiny and new. Like a virgin we met for the very first time. Like a virgin." Suddenly from the crowd somebody shouted "Like Fuck." And Tonks burst into laughter. By the end of the song the pub was in great spirits as Tonks used the rest of the dance to lap dance the rest of the pub.

By the time they got back to the night club the club was in full swing they had to wait outside for ten minutes until they where able to get back in all could walk straight and so it was no surprise that Hermione collided with someone at the bar. "Excuse you." If Hermione had been in a normal frame of mind she would of notice the voice immediately, however as it was she was drunk. "Don't you mean excuse you." As she turn to see who had been talking she immediately regretted it. She was face to face and just about to get into a verbal fight with the one and only severus snape.

"please continue professor Granger." Severus was glaring at hermione "Professor I mean well I just wanted to get to the bar and you was in the way." Hermione was embarrassed and it didn't help her face was flushed.

"Next time professor I suggest you look where you're going. I also recon the next time you can't handle your drink you choose to do it at a time you don't have work in the morning for I shall certainly not be taking over you job as watching over the little brat in hogemade." Hermione reacted over an grabbed the closest drink towards her. "How Dare you. First of all I am not drunk. Second of all I wouldn't dream of asking you to look after the hogemade trip for one think I wan't the students to have a day off fun and one more thing Professor you are an asshole." Hermione stormed of and rejoined Ginny Tonks and luna.

Tonks was in stitches ginny was far to drunk to notice at what happened and luna was busy mooning over a waiter. "Wow hermione that was amazing I've never seen anyone handle snape like that." Hermione was still upset. "You know what Tonks I think it about time somebody taught professor snape how to act." Once again Hermione stormed of.

Severus was annoyed he had come to a muggle bar to relax and now the new tranfigeration teach Hermione Granger had to turn up. It was the week before Christmas holidays and the only time the Headmistress looks after patrol duty. Severus down another drink contemplating if he should go or enjoy what was left of his freedom. That was until Hermione turned up behide him.

"If you continue to down your drink like that it will be you unable to do you job tomorrow Professor." Hermione had come up behind Severus and was now looking at him as if noticing him for the first time. "Please Professor you are what the word half cut." "I bet I could out drink you Professor in fact I bet I could out dance you as well Professor." A smirk appeared on Severus face. "Very well Professor know it all. I feel a bet coming on however this stays between us."

After many drinking games Hermione and Severus was flirting with most of the club in fact there was a new game between the two of them. See who can pull as many people as they could current score Hermione 12 and Severus 17. " hey your round sevi." "Herms my name is not sevi." "I think it cute. Anyway skittles." "That drink is not nice how bout fire whisky." "It a muggle bar." "Ah little one so much to learn."

Tonks meanwhile had managed to find a camera. And trying to work out how much blackmailing severus snape was really worth. "Um I think we should get ginny home before she throws up." "Ok luna just let me get one more photo." And with that the girls left Hermione alone with severus snape.

"OK folks it's the last dance grab you partners." Hermione was dancing with a random bloke when she fell backwards. Instead of hitting the floor however severus had court her in his arms. "I think Hermione I win the bet." "Nun ha we haven't decided on the best dancer." After releasing hermione he swept into a bow. "May I have this dance."

Soon both hermione and severus fell into the dance.

I have never seen you looking so lovely as georgous tonight.

Never seen you shine so bright,

Never seeen that dress your wearing

Or the highlights in you hair shine so bright

Oh ho

Lady in red.

"You know I Hermione im glad I bumped into you tonight."

"You know I feel the same."

Then both looked into each others eyes.

The rest is your imagination is up to you,

Oh and the song is by chris bedurgh.


End file.
